


I've Got Your Number

by Kukki90



Category: MEJIBRAY, MUCC
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Cliche, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Stranger Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukki90/pseuds/Kukki90
Summary: Blind date that goes wrong...sort of.





	I've Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at writing pure smut.  
> It's not great, but we all have to start somewhere, right?  
> Full of cliche's.  
> Don't judge me too harshly.  
> Merry Christmas!

                “There has to be a reason he’s single, the way you describe him he’s perfect.” Koichi sat across from his best friend Taka at the small table in his flat, who was trying (without much luck) to convince him to go out on a blind date with one of his co-workers.

          “He’s single now, because he just got out of a rotten relationship! He’s cute, Kou…seriously.” Taka assured him. “It’s just one date, he really needs to get back out into the dating pool…and you’re perfect for starting him, even if you don’t have an instant connection!”

          Koichi objected, “Taka, he’s too damned old for me! I’m sure we’d have nothing in common…where would we go on a date?”

          Taka rolled his eyes. “Really Koichi? That’s going to be your argument? I thought better of you than to go there, Kou. Look, one date that’s all I’m asking for! Help the guy out.” Koichi relented, and finally agreed to just one date, “I’m not promising anything more, Taka.”

 

          Koichi didn’t make a huge effort to look his best that night, he wasn’t trying to impress Miya, but he didn’t want to look totally unconcerned either. Going with his typical, but fashionably safe, black on black, tying his long pink hair back and wearing minimal make up, he waited for his blind date with more than a few nervous butterflies dancing in his gut.

          Promptly at 8pm, Miya arrived wearing a shy smile, “Hi, Koichi?” Hmm, he’s kinda cute, a little shorter than me, but he doesn’t look thirty, maybe twenty-seven? He has that cute little goatee beardy thing going on and short spiked hair, and just like Koichi, the fashionably safe, black on black. “Hi, um… it’s nice to meet you.” Awkward! “Do you have a preference where we go tonight? I have a friend that’s a DJ at a club nearby, if that’s okay?”

          The tense and stilted conversation on the drive to the club, had Koichi sweating. Miya was polite, constantly thanking him for agreeing to the date, “I’m sure Taka was super pushy,” he laughed. “Oh, you have no idea! But he’s always been pushy, he did tell me that you just went through a bad breakup, I’m sorry to hear that.”

          “Yah, it was shitty…but if that wouldn’t have happened, I wouldn’t have had a chance to meet you! That’s just a great bonus for me.” Miya was already half in love with Koichi, he was beautiful and seemed to be generous and kind.

          Walking up the stairs to the club, Miya was greeted by several people, introducing Koichi to his friends and getting a few nudges and winks in the process. “Sorry about that, I think they’re just happy to see me out again.” Finding a booth towards the back, in a quiet corner, Miya offered to get them drinks, “Vodka tonic for me please.” 

          Watching Miya walk towards the bar, Koichi did notice that the man had a very cute and tiny ass, leaving him a little flushed, “Stop it…he’s not your type.” He muttered to himself. “Here you go, one vodka tonic, probably a little stronger than you’re used to, one of the perks of knowing the bartender.”

          The club started to fill, Miya and Koichi talking about boring first date mundane things, family, work, music. “Do you dance?” Koichi asked hopefully, the music that was being played was his favorite to dance to. “I’m going to need a few more drinks before I can do that… want another?” Koichi of course accepted, also needing a little more liquid courage.

          With the alcohol finally loosening both men up, Koichi was about to ask Miya if he wanted to dance…when he saw him. Koichi must have missed him coming into the club, but at that moment, there was no way anyone could look past the gorgeous man dancing alone in a corner of the dancefloor. Long black hair to his waist, loose fitting black clothing and dark burning eyes, swaying sensuously to the music.

          He tried not to stare, turning his attention back to Miya, who offered to order them another drink, “I need another one if you’re going to get me out to dance.” Koichi agreed, “Okay, one more for each of us…you still have to get us home safely!”  As Miya walked away, Koichi turned his full attention to the man dancing alone.

          Koichi felt a charge of sexual excitement as he watched the man, every move a deliberate invitation… “Hi, here’s your drink!” Miya slides another vodka tonic to Koichi. “Oh, thanks!”  They watched the dancers for awhile, until one of Koichi’s favorite songs started to play. “Okay…it’s now or never! Come dance with me!” Koichi slid out of the booth and grabbed Miya’s hand, much to the man’s embarrassment.

          Koichi stepped onto the dancefloor, pulling his date as close as he dared to the dark mysterious lone dancer. To his own credit, Miya wasn’t as a horrible dancer as Koichi had guessed, moving close to the young man, a hand on the boy’s hip. Koichi maneuvered them so that Koichi could face the other man, leaving Miya ignorant to his ploy.

          As they danced, the man turned towards Koichi at the exact moment that Miya had drawn him closer, his hand on the small of Koichi’s back. An unexpected gasp from both Miya’s hand, and Koichi’s eye contact for the first time with the mysterious dancer. The man’s lips parted, he had stopped moving, standing stock still in the middle of the dance floor, he stared at Koichi.

          The song ended, Miya leading Koichi off the dance floor, “I hope I didn’t startle you too much, I’m sorry.” Miya had heard the gasp, wondering if he had crossed a line. Koichi blushed and giggled, “Oh, sorry…I just wasn’t expecting it, but it’s fine, really.”

          The darkly beautiful man had moved off the dance floor and was standing on the other side of a large pillar, watching the young man intently. “I’m a little warm, could you get some water please?” Koichi fanned himself with a napkin. “Oh, shit…sure, give me a minute.” As Miya slid out of the booth, it wasn’t fifteen seconds and the man had slid in next to Koichi.

          “Is that your boyfriend.” He leaned against Koichi’s arm, “Uh…no…um it’s a blind date…I uh just met him tonight.” Koichi couldn’t breathe, the man’s spicy cologne flooded his senses, “Dump him, come home with me.” The man nuzzled Koichi’s neck, gently biting his ear, “I want you right now, come home with me…” the man purred in Koichi’s ear. “Shit, he’s coming back!” Koichi hissed. The man quickly moved from the booth, walking a few feet away and turning towards the dance floor.

          “Here you go. It’s a little hot in here, it tends to do that when it gets crowded.” Koichi kept sneaking glances at the man, but keeping up the conversation with his date. “Um, I hate to do this, but I’m not feeling well, do you think you could take me home? I’m sorry.” Koichi couldn’t think straight, he knew that if he stayed near the dark stranger, he would eventually make a mistake.

          “You do look a little pale, let me go close out the tab, I’ll be right back.” Miya left the booth, the other man sliding in next to Koichi again. “You need to dump him and come home with me, please…” The man raised his hand and cupped Koichi’s chin and holding him there as he pressed gentle lips against his, kissing the young man, who willingly accepted. “I can’t…” Kou whined.

          “I want you! Feel what you’re doing to me!” the man reached out and took Koichi’s hand, placing it on the obvious bulge in the man’s pants. “I can’t…I’m sorry…” The man kissed Koichi again, the boy leaning into the man’s chest.

          “You have to leave, he’s going to be here in a minute! Please…I’m sorry.” Koichi snatched another quick kiss from the man then started to push him out of the booth, “Come next week, please…”

          The man moved back to his spot near the pillar, watching Koichi as he quickly took a napkin and wrote his number down, he waved it at the man who nodded. “Ready to go?” Miya walked up.  “Sure, I’m ready.” Koichi left the napkin on the seat, taking Miya’s hand, they walked out of the club.

          The drive home was all about Miya apologizing to Koichi, “I feel terrible! It was so hot in there…I um, hope you’ll be alright.” Koichi reached over and held Miya’s hand. “I think I just had one too many drinks and yes, it was hot in there. It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it.” He truly liked Miya, but not in a romantic sense, more like a big brother, something he was certain Miya didn’t want to hear.

          Miya walked Koichi to his door, and with a hug and a very chaste kiss on the cheek, “I’d like to make this date up to you, maybe dinner? I mean…if you’d like to.” Koichi hugged Miya, “Sure, I’d like that…give me a call next week.”    

          Would he go with Miya to dinner? He hated leading the man on, he could tell that Miya had a little bit of a crush on him already. “Guess I’ll wait and see.” As Koichi was washing his face and getting ready for bed, his thoughts turned to the unbelievably HOT kiss the dark-haired man had given him, the feel of the man’s stiff cock through his pants. “What the hell was all that?”

          Getting into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, Koichi slid into bed, pulling the covers up and hoping for a dreamless slumber. Just as he had dozed off, his phone rang. “What the hell?” Picking up his phone, he doesn’t recognize the number. No! It couldn’t be!

          “ _Hel…Hello?”_

 _“Koichi, it’s Tatsu_.” A low sensuous voice.

          “ _Hi_ ,” he whispers. What do I say?

          “ _Koichi, you’re so unbelievably sexy_.”

          Koichi was shaking, “ _So…so are you_.”

          “ _Where you scared when I kissed you?”_

 _“No, a little shocked maybe, but far from scared. It was um… a really hot kiss_.”

          “ _When can I see you_?” Urgency in Tatsu’s voice.

          See me? “ _Uh…I don’t know_ …”

          “ _I’m not a creeper, Koichi. I’ve never done any of this before, but the second our eyes met, that was it for me. You felt how fucking hard you made me…I’m still hard_.” Tatsu was naked, spread out on his bed, his cock in his hand, slowly rubbing it. “ _My cock seriously hurts, it’s so damned hard and hot in my hand_.”

           Koichi elicited a low moan, closing his eyes he could visualize Tatsu’s hand wrapped around his heated length, he licked his lips, his cock twitched, sending small shockwaves into his groin.

          “ _Kou, touch yourself, I can tell by your voice, you’re getting hard…aren’t you_?” Fuck, that moan almost put me over the edge.

          “ _Mmm_ ,” Koichi’s hand slipped into his pajama pants, his cock already half hard, “ _Yah_.”

          Now it was Tatsu’s turn to moan, “ _Fuck… Koichi…tease your nipples Kou…I’m nibbling on them, not too hard, kissing and sucking the tender flesh of your collarbone, kissing my way down to your cute little tummy, my tongue dipping into your navel_.”

          Koichi’s breath is ragged, soft moans and mewls whispering in Tatsu’s ear, warmth pooling into his abdomen.

          “ _I’m kissing the drop of pre-cum off the tip of your beautifully pale cock, soo perfect_.”

          Koichi’s moaning, his hand moving quickly over his cock, rubbing the pre-cum over the head, he’s close, he needs to cum!

          “ _Tatsu…please_!” Koichi can hear Tatsu’s ragged breathing as the man is pushed over the edge, jerking his cock roughly.  

          “ _Ah! Koichi! I’m …nnghhnnn_ …” a sharp breath in and moans on both ends of the phone.

          Embarrassment flooded Koichi’s mind, he just jerked off over the phone! “ _Hentai_.” He whispered to himself. “ _Not really Kou…it was mutual_.” Tatsu said softly. Shit! He heard me! Oh. My. God!

          “ _Please, Kou…let me see you tomorrow night? Please_.” Tatsu begged, he needed to be with this boy.

          “ _Alright, where_?”

 

                                                __

 

          Koichi had agreed to meet Tatsu at the club Miya had taken him to, also telling the man he would be in the same booth they had shared on their date. There was no apprehension, no nerves, just an over all feeling of calmness, though there was a warmth pooling in his groin when he thought of the phone sex call from the night before. “Pfft, phone sex.” Koichi giggled.

          “Hey beautiful.” Tatsu slid into the booth, startling Koichi, “Hi…” before Koichi could say anything more, Tatsu tenderly caressed the boy’s cheek, leaning in for a kiss. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long?” Koichi shook his head, “No, not at all.” He whispered.

          “Would you like a drink?” Tatsu asked. “Yes please, a vodka tonic.” Not wanting to leave Koichi’s side for even a moment, Tatsu waved down a waitress and ordered drinks for them both. It seemed that once they both had something in their hands, a little liquid courage made the conversation flow easier.

          “I feel like I need to apologize for last night, but I’m not sorry.” Tatsu had promised himself that Koichi deserved nothing but the truth, every time.

          Koichi blushed, looking down at his drink, “I’m not sorry at all, I could have made a scene, but my gut feeling was that you wouldn’t hurt me, I still feel that way.” Taking another sip of his drink, he peered up at Tatsu through his long hair, up close the man was definitely sexy as hell, full lips and very expressive eyes, the long hair looking like it felt like silk.

          “What does Miya mean to you?” Tatsu asked.

          “Nothing, he was a blind date set up by my best friend. He’s a nice guy but …” Koichi looked up at Tatsu.

          “But what?”

          “I never expected to meet someone like you.”

          Tatsu reached up to caress Koichi’s cheek, the kiss he delivered causing Koichi to moan in Tatsu’s mouth.

          “I would never intentionally hurt you Koichi, I can promise you that.” Tatsu said earnestly. They traded whispers and kisses until the kisses started to become more urgent. “Come home with me.” Tatsu asked as he licked up Koichi’s neck, nibbling a small earlobe. Koichi moaned, “Yes…”

          “I live about three blocks from here.” Tatsu had Koichi by the hand, walking quickly away from the club, not quite dragging the man, but there was no doubt he was in a hurry. Turning a corner quickly, Tatsu stops and pushes Koichi against a wall, capturing his soft lips in an urgent kiss. “Fuck…” Tatsu moaned.

Pulling Kou away from the wall, “It’s around this corner.” Walking towards a set of stairs, Tatsu led Koichi to the second floor and to his apartment. Fumbling with the keys, he opens the door, pulling Koichi in behind him, not even allowing the man to take off his shoes. “Wait…Tatsu!”

          Tatsu drew Koichi against his chest, sliding his hands around to cup Koichi’s ass and pulling him in, causing the boy to moan, “Tat…su…” Kissing the boy quickly, Tatsu took Koichi by the hand and led him into the bedroom.  

          “Before we start, how far do you want to take this tonight?” Tatsu asked warmly.

          “Um, not all the way… not yet please.” Koichi said shyly. “Will you spend the night with me?”   

“Mmm, yes.” Koichi purred, and for whatever reason, he felt safe. There was no fear in what he was about to do with Tatsu, he trusted that the man wouldn’t hurt him.  “Come with me.” Taking Koichi by the hand, Tatsu led him to his bedroom. Sitting on the side of his bed, guiding Koichi to sit on his lap, wrapping his arm around Kou’s waist, Tatsu nuzzled the boy’s neck. “I want you.”

          Koichi leaned his head back on Tatsu’s shoulder and whined, “Please…touch me.” Tatsu slid his hand up the front of Koichi’s shirt, “Take this off.” Koichi pulled his shirt off, Tatsu’s hot break ghosting over his nipple. “Mmm, god you’re beautiful.” Running his hand up Kou’s thigh, “I think we need to get more comfortable.” Patting Koichi’s butt, Tatsu stood and without any hesitation, stripped.

          At the sight of Tatsu’s long lean frame, a tiny gasp escaped Koichi, “Um…” The other man smiled, “I promise, we only go as far as you want.” Kou nodded, “Okay.” Tatsu took a step closer, reaching out to unbuckle Koichi’s pants, pushing them down his hips.

          “What does that mean?” Tatsu traced Koichi’s tattoo with a finger tip, causing the man to shiver. “It’s my birthday.” Guiding them both to the bed, Tatsu stretched out next to Koichi. “Trust me.” Koichi nods, “I do.”

          Tatsu starts to trail kisses and licks down Koichi’s slender body, his tongue dipping into Kou’s navel, taking the piercing between his teeth and tugging, Koichi arched his back, “Tatsu…” he moaned, twining his fingers in the man’s long hair, as Tatsu sucks on Koichi’s hip bone, leaving a tiny mark.

          Running his hand up Koichi’s naked thigh, his fingers ghosting over the man’s balls, a finger teasing Koichi’s tight hole, Tatsu grasps Koichi’s cock firmly, flicking his tongue over the head to taste the small bead of precum, then sliding his mouth over the full length of ridged heat. “Please…I don’t care what you do, I don’t care how, just make me cum!” Koichi begged, arching his back and pushing his cock deep into Tatsu’s mouth.

          Reaching over, Tatsu got the lube from the bed table, drizzling it over Koichi’s hips and chest, rubbing a handful onto his own cock. Tossing the lube aside, Tatsu carefully settled between Koichi’s thighs, propping himself up with his hands, he slowly starts to grind his hips and cock against Koichi’s, causing him to moan.

          “Oh fuck, this feels…” Tatsu captured Kou’s lips, kissing him deeply as he starts to slide his hips over the boy beneath him. “Ta…su…mm close…kiss me.” Tatsu started to kiss him senseless, Koichi mewling Tatsu’s name, the friction of their hips sliding together, the buildup almost reaching the edge. “Koichi…shit, I’m so close…” falling down onto his elbows, Tatsu shifts his hips, pushing hard into Koichi, both men coming at the same time.

          Laying on top of Koichi, breathing heavily, Tatsu nuzzled the young man’s ear, nipping at his neck. “That was…” he said breathlessly. “Fucking amazing.” Kou whispered back. Rolling onto his side, Tatsu propped himself up on his elbow, leaning in for another kiss, “Let’s get cleaned up.” Koichi sighed, his entire body was buzzing with pleasure.

          He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, to just randomly come across someone like Koichi, when he wasn’t interested in life. The second he saw the young man on the dance floor, making eye contact for the first time, it was essentially over for Tatsu, he knew that Koichi was the boy he’d been waiting for.

          Nuzzling Koichi’s neck and throwing a leg over his hip, Tatsu cuddled his lover, just tired enough to start to drift off, when he felt Koichi shaking. Looking at the boy, he saw Koichi was crying, “Baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Sitting up, he leaned over and wiped a tear from the corner of Koichi’s eye.

          “Um, you make…I’m just…” Koichi turned his face and buried it in Tatsu’s chest. “I’m scared.” He murmured. Tatsu laid across Koichi’s chest, “I’ll never hurt you…I promise. I know it sounds like a bad romance movie, but I knew the second I saw you…I love you Koichi.”

          Koichi closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. Tatsu leaned down, brushing his lips across Koichi’s, the tip of his tongue teasing the lips, asking to be let in. “Kou…I love you.” Tatsu breathed on Kou’s lips. “I’ll prove it to you every day, I love you.” Koichi’s tears were still falling.

          Tatsu moved across Koichi’s body, resting on his forearms, he gently stroked the long pink hair. “Are you afraid of me? Do you believe in your heart that I’m some terrible serial killer? If your answer is no, then why won’t you believe that I’m in love with you?”

          “I’ve never done anything like this before, I’ve never had a one-night stand and I certainly have never had phone sex…this just isn’t me.” Koichi’s voice was shaking. Tatsu kissed him softly. “You said earlier tonight, that you trusted me, you came home with me and we just had some pretty damned hot sex…but you’re afraid of me?”

          Koichi covered his face, “No, I’m just scared of what’s going to happen, you’re going to tell me you love me, then you’ll dump me in a few weeks. That’s how it always plays out whenever I get a boyfriend.” Tatsu leaned down and kissed Koichi again…and once more.

          “I can’t promise that we’d never break up, but I can promise that I’ll never hurt you, that I’ll spend every day loving you and showing you that you are worthy of love and happiness.” Tatsu and Koichi spent the rest of the evening talking, getting to know each other in a sort of backwards relationship, taking breaks to indulge in the discovery of each other’s kinks. By the wee hours of the morning, Koichi finally believed that Tatsu loved him…and if he was truthful to himself, he was falling hard for Tatsu as well.

 

 

          It was 12:30 by the time Tatsu woke up, with Koichi sleeping in his arms through the night. “How did I get so damn lucky?” he whispered as he gazed at the beautiful young man. “We both got lucky.” Koichi opened his eyes, looking up at Tatsu, asking for a kiss, which of course Tatsu gave him. “I hope you didn’t have plans today, it’s already past noon,” he said, kissing Koichi again.

          “No plans, no work, just you…unless you have plans?” Koichi wiggled closer to Tatsu, his leg thrown over the older man’s hip. “This is all I have planned for however long you’re here,” cupping Koichi’s face, Tatsu kissed him.

          After a cup of tea in bed, a short make out session, Tatsu and Koichi showered together, which of course lead to a more involved make out session. Tatsu was careful on how far he would take the sex, Koichi still not quite ready to commit to the final act.  

 

          The new lovers spent the day lazing around Tatsu’s flat, Koichi wearing one of Tatsu’s oversized t-shirts since he only had the clothes from the night before. Later that evening, as they were lying in Tatsu’s bed, Koichi’s phone buzzed. Reaching over and checking the number, he groaned. “It’s Miya…I really should answer this.”

          “Do you trust me?” Tatsu grinned. “Answer it, don’t hang up whatever you do.” Koichi gulped, “Hello?”

          It had taken a few days but Miya, had finally worked up the courage to call the beautiful boy. Sitting on the couch with a beer, he dialed the number, “ _Hi Koichi, did I catch you at a bad time_?” Miya asked cheerfully.

          “ _Um, no…I’m just laying around today, what’s up_?” Koichi giggled when he said laying around, it was true but not in the way he had meant it.

          Miya’s breath caught in his throat, “ _Well, I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me? I did promise you another date_.” Koichi’s giggle sent a slight twinge to Miya’s dick.

          Just as Koichi was going to answer, Tatsu pushed Koichi back into the bed, then straddled his hips, grinding into Koichi’s crotch. “ _Um_ …” Koichi hissed. “ _That would… mmm, yah…I’d like that_.”

Miya frowned, “ _Uh, Koichi? Everything okay? You’re not sick, are you_?”

Tatsu slid his hands up Koichi’s chest, pushing the t-shirt up around his neck, leaning down, he took a small bud in his mouth, biting it gently.

“ _Oh…uh, no…I’m okay. Um, when_ …” Koichi shoved his fist in his mouth, “ _when did you want to go, uh out_?” a small moan escaped his lips. Miya could hear Koichi breathing erratically, “ _How about tomorrow night_?” What is he doing?

“ _Yess…shit, um… sure…what…gnngh…time_?” Tatsu had pulled Koichi’s boxers off, sliding down to lay between his thighs, Tatsu had the tip of Koichi’s cock in his mouth, running his mouth over the rim of the head.

Is he jerking off? Miya couldn’t believe what he thought he was hearing, “ _Koichi_?”

Holding the base of Koichi’s cock, Tatsu licked it from base to tip, leaving Koichi whining. “ _Mmm…yesss_.”

He IS jerking off, fuck! “ _Koichi, what are you doing_?” Miya whispered, his cock twitching in his pants.

“ _What? Do you still want…sooo hot…um, hi, Miya_?” Koichi shoved his hips up, trying to get his cock deeper into Tatsu’s mouth.

          Miya had pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly, listening to Koichi. “ _Kou, please…tell me what you’re doing, you’re jerking off…right_?” Miya begged. Damn, if he’s jerking off…that’s so fucking hot!

          Koichi dropped the phone as he was getting close to the edge, “ _Tatsu… please… soo hot._ ” He mewled. “ _Hold on baby, not just yet_.” Tatsu murmured…loud enough that Miya could hear that Koichi was not alone.

          “ _Koichi? Please tell me… who’s with you_?” Shit, there’s someone with Koichi, he’s getting fucked…while on the phone! Miya’s cock was full staff, swelling with every tiny whimper and mewl he could hear from Koichi, then a light thumping sound, leaving the phone slightly muted.

          Tatsu was softly biting, swirling his tongue over the head as he slowly jerked Koichi’s cock, driving Koichi to the edge. “ _Please…now, I’m …_ ” with a last few jerks of Koichi’s cock, Tatsu sent his lover over the edge, “ _Umm…nnnggghhh…iku_!” Arching his back, Koichi came hard, Tatsu taking it all, loving the mix of the salty sweetness of his boy.

          With the sound of Koichi’s orgasm, Miya sent himself over the edge just after Koichi.

          “ _Shit! I dropped the phone_.” Koichi panted. Tatsu grinned, put his finger to his lips.

          “ _Hey Miya…it’s Tatsu. Hope you enjoyed that, Koichi wants to meet you at the club tomorrow night. He owes you a few drinks. Jaa ne_.” Tatsu snapped the phone closed.

          “Tatsu? Who the hell is that?” Miya knew that whomever that was, wasn’t Koichi’s boyfriend…or was it? Owes me drinks, for what? “Guess I’ll go and find out.”

 

 

          Tatsu and Koichi arrived at the club, snagging the same booth as that first night. “Want something to drink before he gets here?” Tatsu saw that Koichi seemed a little nervous. “Oh god yes, please.” Koichi giggled. Flagging down a server, they ordered drinks, and started to talk about what would happen once Miya showed up.

          “What do you want to do? We can buy him a few drinks, I say thanks and we leave, or…whatever you want.”

          Koichi shook his head, “I don’t want to hurt him, he is the reason we met.” Koichi liked Miya, he would have even gone out with the man again…if it hadn’t been for Tatsu. He had already decided that he was ready to commit to Tatsu completely that night, giving up everything he had and laying his heart out.

          The phone sex that night was unbelievably hot, although at the same time slightly embarrassing, but looking at Tatsu at that moment, Koichi knew he’d do it again.

          “What if we invite Miya to my place, let him watch?” Tatsu suggested, an instant charge going straight to Koichi’s dick. “Is that okay with you? I mean I’m good with it.”

          Koichi blushed hard, “Um, yah…I think I’d like that, but I need a few more drinks first.” Tatsu flagged down the server, and ordered another round, with one in place for Miya if he showed up.  “I’m going to go stand at the bar, don’t worry I’ll be watching, but I think this will be easier for Miya if I’m not here.”

          Tatsu hadn’t been gone more than a minute, when Miya walked up to the booth. “Hi…can I sit down?” Koichi smiled shyly, “Sure,” he then slid a drink towards Miya. “I figured you might need this.”

          “Thanks…yah,” Miya took a deep drink from the glass, “Uh, I’m not even sure what to say,” he chuckled. Koichi blushed hard, “Did you like what you heard?”

          “I think liked is an understatement, I ended up jer…,” before Miya could finish, Tatsu slid into the booth next to Koichi. “Hey Miya, name’s Tatsu, I still owe you a few more drinks, so finish that one up.”

          Miya’s jaw dropped, “Wait…you were the one having sex with Koichi?” Tatsu slung his arm around Koichi’s shoulder, “Um, we weren’t having sex, Tatsu was…” Koichi started to say,

“I was just sucking him off, plain ole blow job,” Tatsu leaned forward, “Didn’t he sound sexy as fuck? Bet you jerked off, right?”  Miya gulped, “He sounded…god you could tell he was enjoying it and yah I had to jerk off, who wouldn’t?”

          Koichi sat quietly, watching Miya’s expressions as Tatsu talked about the night before, his face getting warm just thinking about Tatsu’s mouth on his cock, sending a slight shiver up his spine.

          A server stopped by the table and asked if they wanted more drinks, Tatsu ordering three more, Miya cocking his head a bit, “Explain to me why you said you owe me drinks, I don’t get that part.”

          Tatsu turned and cupped Koichi’s chin, giving the man a deep kiss, Miya visibly shifting in his seat. Turning back to Miya, Tatsu grinned, “If it wasn’t for your blind date with Kou, we would have never met.”

          “What? You met him here? When?” Miya thought back to the blind date, not understanding how or when Koichi could have met anyone.

          Koichi giggled, “You were getting us drinks and I saw him on the dance floor, and he um, well…that’s when I asked you to dance.” Miya was still confused. “Then you went and got us more drinks, and he came to talk to me.”

          “Sorry about that,” Tatsu said, “But it was over for me the minute I saw him.” Miya looked at Koichi, “But to his defense, he wouldn’t ditch you, believe me I begged him to come home with me, but he said you were a good guy and didn’t deserve to be dumped.”

          Without noticing, another round of drinks had appeared at the table, Koichi leaned over and whispered something to Tatsu, then slid out of the booth. Tatsu then turned to Miya, his expression and demeanor completely changed.

          “Koichi wants something, but there are some ground rules.” Miya gulped, “Okay.”

          “You will not touch him without his permission, his ass is mine, period. My ass is off limits unless I say yes. We only go as far as Koichi wants, and it’s up to him if this situation is ever repeated.”

          Miya was confused, “Okay, but I don’t understand what this is…” What the hell was Tatsu implying? Just as Tatsu was going to explain further, Koichi returned. “Hey babe…I’ll be right back.” Kissing Koichi, Tatsu walked away, leaving a further confused Miya uncertain to what was happening. “I wanted to tell you something,” Koichi confessed as he sat next to Miya, much closer than the man would have expected.

          “I’m sorry about that night, let’s just say that if I hadn’t met Tatsu I would have been happy to see you again. I like you Miya, a lot, but once Tatsu and I saw each other…it was just over for anyone else.” Koichi put his hand on Miya’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

          Miya was surprised, “Really?” Koichi scooted a little closer, his hand creeping up the man’s thigh. “Mmm, I think you’re super sweet, you’re handsome and sexy too.” Leaning in, Koichi softly kissed Miya, just a brush of breath on his lips.

          “Thank you for bringing me here, Tatsu and I owe you,” he whispered, gently biting the man’s lower lip, “Koichi…” Neither Miya nor Koichi saw Tatsu return, when Miya realized that the man was sitting across from him, he pulled away quickly.

          Tatsu smirked, “Hey, don’t stop…go ahead and kiss him.” Miya couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “What did you say?” Koichi’s hand slid up to Miya’s crotch, resting over the obvious bulge in the man’s pants. “Miya…kiss me.” Koichi said.

          Tatsu winked, “Go for it.” Miya didn’t need to be told twice and he went for it with gusto, Koichi whining against Miya’s lips.

          After the kiss, Tatsu reached over and put his hand over Koichi’s, “Ready to go?”  Kou nodded, “Yep.” Slipping out of the booth, Miya looked at the couple, still confused as to what had just happened. “Um, thanks for the …” he stuttered.

          Tatsu looked at Koichi, then back to Miya, “You’re coming too, I live a few blocks from here.” Taking Koichi by the hand, Tatsu led them out of the club.

          Miya gaped at the couple, “Are you sure?” Koichi reached out and took Miya’s hand, “I’m sure, please Miya?” Tatsu turned to Miya, “Koichi wants you to come with us.”

 

 

          The walk to Tatsu’s flat was quick, once inside Koichi went straight to the bedroom. Tatsu took Miya by the arm, the sudden change in his demeanor caught Miya off guard.

          “I’m doing this for Koichi’s benefit, not mine or yours.” Tatsu warned, and Miya could see that the man was dead serious. Going into the bedroom, Miya made what sounded like a whine, as he was faced with a naked Koichi, on his knees on the bed, slowly stroking himself.

          Tatsu quickly shed his clothes, crawling onto the bed with Koichi, a chair against a wall gave Miya the perfect spot to watch the two men, his pants already growing uncomfortably tight.

          “He’s so beautiful, isn’t he Miya? I bet you’d love to sink your cock into this.” Tatsu fondled Koichi’s ass, making the young man moan. Miya could only stare, he had unbuckled his pants, shoving them to his knees and now had his cock in his hand.

          “Miya,” Koichi crooked his finger, “come here.” The man didn’t have to asked twice, stepping out of his pants and tearing his shirt off, he stood next to the bed, with Tatsu watching him closely. Koichi held out his hand pulling the man onto the bed, as Miya positioned himself to lean against the headboard of the bed. Koichi got down on his hands and knees in front of Miya, slowly bending down, he took Miya’s cock into his mouth. Miya hissed, “Fuck…Koichi…” as he twined his hands into the long silky pink hair.

          Kou’s body was vibrating in ecstasy as Tatsu gripped his hips, pushing slowly into Koichi’s pale ass, moving slowly until his cock was sheathed in heat. “Fuck baby, you’re so damned tight!” Tatsu moaned as he started to move slowly. Miya was stunned, looking down at Koichi, sucking hard on his dick, Tatsu with his cock buried in Koichi’s ass, “Fuck…” he hissed, this was surreal.

Koichi started to whimper, “Please…shit, Tatsu…harder!” he begged, moaning over Miya’s cock. “Shit yah…just like that, God Kou!”  Reaching for his own neglected stiffness, Koichi palms the head of his dick, moaning.

          The heat of orgasm is burning in Koichi’s groin, “Tatsu…soo close, harder!” With an increased frenzy, Tatsu buries himself deep, gripping Koichi’s hips tightly in a last passionate thrust, “Uhh…fuck!” emptying his load deep in Koichi’s ass, Tatsu leans hard on his lover’s back before falling over. Miya’s head is thrown back, his hips thrusting his cock deep into Koichi’s mouth as he cums, with Koichi fisting his cock roughly, his orgasm is the last conscious thought he had for several minutes.

          Tatsu was the first to move, getting up and going into the bathroom to retrieve two wet wash cloths and a towel, tossing one to Miya, then wiping Koichi and himself down. Koichi was still dazed; the experience was more than he could even comprehend at the moment. Turning to look at Miya, giving the man a soft smile, “Did you like that?”

          Miya snorted, “What am I going to say? No Koichi, I hated having your hot mouth over my cock, like any man would ever say that.” He snickered, “Yes, it was fucking unbelievable. Thank you.” Miya kissed Koichi chastely, not wanting to anger Tatsu.

          Sitting up, Miya looked for his clothes, “I guess I should get going, um, leave you two alone.” Getting dressed, Miya was hoping for Koichi to stop him…but he was disappointed. “Can I kiss you again, Kou?” he asked before he left the room, looking at Tatsu first, who nodded. Koichi sat up and put his arms around Miya’s neck, “Thank you for everything, maybe I’ll call you again?” he kissed Miya deeply. Miya sighed, “That would be great.”  Miya turned to walk out of the bedroom, looking back at Tatsu and Koichi, cuddled on the bed, Koichi smiled, “I’ve got your number.”


End file.
